Snapshot Seme
by escapeasy
Summary: Lelouch/Suzaku. Lelouch convinced Suzaku that the storage building is safe enough for their "private time" but Suzaku is not so convinced with Lelouch's sudden interest in photography. Lemon.


I guess this kind of story title happens after reading manga…

* * *

Snapshot Seme

Lelouch pushes Suzaku against a short stack of boxes.

The cardboard cubes are sturdy against the impact of the brunet's backside as he's deeply kissed by his older friend, tucked away in an obscured corner of the storage building. Lelouch's pearly palm openly rubs Suzaku's crotch, leaning between thighs that spread for him as he devours Japanese lips that happily devour his right back. Their small cloud of succulent sounds and leaking breaths go unheard in the large, empty building being pelted by a light rain rattling on the roof. It's been showering on and off all day, effectively ruining their rooftop hideaway, but _Zero_ isn't one to be deterred.

Lelouch never would have thought he'd become _that_ student – every now and then some amorous couple get caught doing something somewhere they aren't supposed to be doing wherever they are doing it. Lelouch didn't understand the thinking before – just, the whole situation – but with _Suzaku_ and a _hiding witch_ in Lelouch's bedroom and the _lacking privacy_ in the dorms and _rainy_ rooftop, comes the _understanding_.

People rarely come into the storage house and it isn't as though just any student has access – typically the Student Council handles the ins-and-outs through policy – but not everything is always "procedure" and the doors don't lock from the inside, so they must maintain caution. Fortunately, thanks to some blatantly poor space management, through a narrow slit of boxes and shelving is a small, unclaimed corner—

Or, _was_ unclaimed.

Now it hosts two teenagers twining their tongues until the ebony-haired boy parts, shared saliva breaking between their lips as they briefly share hot pants. Suzaku's breathing dips heavier as lips peck the right side of his neck and he fists what he can grab of the Britannian's black back with a turn of his head. Lelouch sucks Suzaku's skin, trying to burrow between collar and neck before he takes his hand from groping Suzaku's forming excitement to quickly undo the hidden snap. It releases with a pleasurable _click_ , letting Lelouch rip the dark material away and unleash his nimble fingers on hindering buttons of an undershirt. They release easily at Lelouch's will while he tongues lower, over Suzaku's collar bone, lips lightly sucking at taut skin that pebbles and reddens under his touch. Suzaku's chest and stomach are rather crudely unveiled by a swiftly parted undershirt and violet eyes peer down at the pointed pair of pink nipples with wanton heat.

Long fingers graze up the contours of Suzaku's sides and he lightly mewls when fanning fingers brush over his stiff nipples as he's kissed again by the taller boy. Lips lazily part and a small tail of pleasure dangles from the corner of Suzaku's mouth, back arching to push his chest against devious digits massaging his firm flesh. They press into his skin and rub in small circles, teasingly sweeping over nubs that only harden more with each passing finger – Suzaku grips cloth at Lelouch's waist when his sensitive nips are caught between two fingers that lightly squeeze. Then gentle thumbs replace everything, smoothing over his growing peaks before pushing up against them and pressing down in circular motions that make Suzaku's hips jut against the boy in front of him. Lelouch reels back to see the pleasured tinge on Suzaku's face as he pinches the standing points in his thumbs and forefingers, smirking at the thick canopy of lust misting over leafy eyes. Suzaku turns his head to the side with an aroused sound seeded in sprouting gasps as his tensing nipples are rolled and twisted by diligent, determined digits that blanket his face with a darker blush. Lelouch kisses the corner of Suzaku's panting mouth when hands grasp his wrists in tight coils, but he doesn't stop tweaking as he spots slow smooches along the left of a jaw and down a pulsing neck before appearing over the left, tense nipple. He exhales a thin puff over the pink spot and Suzaku shudders, Lelouch's liquid hands dripping down to restless hips before he garnishes the ripe, rigid bud with a delicate kiss.

Lelouch's name ghosts hungrily from Suzaku's throat, and he grins.

Suzaku is swayed to lean backwards over the boxes, bracing himself on his elbows and leaving his lifted chest vulnerable to the teasing of Lelouch's tongue. His fingers curl into worn cardboard as the Britannian pokes a tight point, twirling the tip of his tongue around and over the tense nub before flatly lapping. Suzaku shivers under the wet heat that makes the blood in his body squirm. When lips close around his tight peak and suckle a quieted moan slithers in Suzaku's nose and he threads one hand into silken strings of ebony hair, gasping at nibbling teeth. Lelouch lifts and plants on the other so far unattended nipple, lapping and nursing it as he lifts his left hand to the wet nip that tightens even more in the stray, cold wisps of air and smothers it with the point of his forefinger. The brunet's throat relaxes around the pleasured sound it's been stifling, spilling it into the dark crown of Lelouch's head and he re-grips the box under him with both hands as fingers tweak his moist nub. As his bud is tickled by that demonic tongue Suzaku pushes his hips against the neglectful pair in front of him again, only gaining a clamp of teeth and a hard twist of his captured nipples.

"You really like this, don't you?" Suzaku murmurs through his lusty blush.

"Speak for yourself," Lelouch coolly counters with his hot breath steaming Suzaku's wet skin, cupping the growth in the brunet's pants with his free hand.

Lelouch does like it.

He likes _what it does_ to Suzaku.

With such little but precise effort Lelouch can lick and suck Suzaku into a red, quivering mass that shapes so easily in his desiring hands.

The solider doesn't deny it, instead a pleasant shudder rippling through him as his nipple is still victim to that lascivious mouth though he does jerk his hips forward once more, but Lelouch's hand doesn't stay. It loosens Suzaku's belt instead. Metal tinkering, leather sliding and then those meticulous fingers are pulling at a tenting fly. The freeing satisfaction pushes from Suzaku's throat in a wafery moan just like his hardness through his unfastened pants. Lelouch continues to mouth Suzaku's sensitive nub as he spoons his hands between fabric and skin, sliding around to grab and spread ample rear mounds in a way that forces uniform trousers to slump to the floor.

Soon followed by Suzaku's shorts.

Chuckles rumble in Lelouch's chest at the antsy body at his mercy and the _amorous_ little bubbles bursting in Suzaku's throat as he presses his fingertip against a flexing opening. Lelouch lifts from Suzaku's rosy chest, uncaring of another saliva strand that stretches from his mouth, and is instantly wrenched into more slurping kisses when the Japanese boy straightens his spine upright. Lelouch's topcoat is yanked open by trained hands and he rummages in his pants pocket with his right hand while his left fingers pet Suzaku's moistening entrance. The taller boy splits from the shorter boy's lips as he pulls a small tube of gel from his pocket, reaching around an anxious body to squirt a glob onto his fingers behind Suzaku's back. The green-eyed lad takes his turn to nibble, teeth biting pale skin over Lelouch's gaunt collarbone as a slick finger eases into him, and then another. Lelouch slowly dips his first two digits into the clenching entry, withdrawing to massage the outside before tucking back in through the soft ring; it tightens and pulls around his long fingers, urging them farther in.

"You're really _eager_ here," Lelouch says, sliding his fingers in as far as he can and moderately whisking them to rile the boy – who holds a moan in his nose. "And you're already so hard after only a little nipple play."

"Only a little?" Suzaku mutters through a radiating flush, hands clasped in Lelouch's buttoned white shirt, but he doesn't argue anything else.

Lelouch smirks sharply in one corner of his lips and presses his body fully against Suzaku.

"Turn around so I can prepare you properly," he pools his low, lecherous tone over Suzaku's panting lips, watching the boy melt into it like an ice-cube in soup.

Lelouch removes his black school coat to keep it pristine, laying it in a loose fold in an empty spot a metal shelf and squeezes more lubricant on his fingers while Suzaku does as he was instructed. Violet's leer complacently at the rouge-dusted, bent boy, his round bum, and hooks a hand in the collars of coat and shirt to tug them down Suzaku's back, who lets them fall from his arms after a startled blink. Lelouch kisses Suzaku's turned face, neck and shoulder as he rubs his still-slick fingers in the cleft of those irresistibly plush cheeks. He suckles just above the junction of neck and shoulder – where Ashford's collar will hide it, but the white shirt won't – as his pinkened digits are once again welcomed through Suzaku's entry. A nasally sound of bliss needles from said boy's nose, tilting his backside up and out for more and Lelouch holds a hip with his other hand, as the boy shudders and clamps around his fingers, insatiable. Lelouch affectionately pecks his lips on the rosy bloom he nurtured on Suzaku's skin, his plum gaze spilling down the steely rivers of muscles lacing the soldier's back; all the way down to his fingers swallowed all the way to his knuckles.

For a relishing moment that hotly throbs in Lelouch's crotch he watches his fingers slide in and out to the tune of Suzaku's leaking moans dripping into his ears. The demon in him revels at the sight, at the knowledge that he's fingering the brains out of his brawny best friend in the _storage building_ with the rest of the campus oblivious. And then a darker, devilish tint of himself can't help but imagine just what would happen if anybody walked in right now.

What would Suzaku do?

Would he _whimper_ when Lelouch won't stop touching him?

Lelouch licks the thoughts from his lips, tasting the thick scent of Suzaku's wet arousal with the comfort that this right here is still more than sufficient.

" _Lelouch_ …" Suzaku seems to think so as well, his voice sagging under heavy breaths and shuddering body.

The secretly scandalizing gent bites a chunk of muscle above a protruding shoulder blade before removing his fingers.

"On your back, legs spread," he orders with lips against damp skin, a growl fraying at the edges of his words.

The former prince suppresses a faint laugh when a dazed Suzaku nearly trips out of his pants and underwear before lying down on the makeshift bed Lelouch prepared for them during free period out of a short gymnastic mat and fresh white sheet – might be crude, but at least it's _clean_. Lelouch simpers instead at the shoes and black socks still clinging to Suzaku's feet as he unbuttons his pants for some exquisite _relief_ and tugs out his shirt before kneeling down between bent, open legs. He briefly kisses his little dunce, shoving off at least clunky Ashford shoes before grabbing the inside of knees and pushing them back as he settles, positioning them like wide open doors. Lelouch smirks down at the lad _splayed just for him_ before reacquainting his lubricated duet into the squeezing, fiery canal of Suzaku's bottom. A strong hand fists the sheet as another is bitten by a mouth that oozes with pleasure as he's stretched more into accepting his _boyfriend's_ hard girth. The demon cannot resist feasting on the exposed chest yet again, nibbling pectorals and liberally re-licking raisin-like nipples. He suckles each susceptible point, feeling Suzaku clench around his fingers, before biting more possessive marks over flushed _breasts_ that seem to arch up under his care. Suzaku anxiously shifts under Lelouch's noisy mouth and around his working fingers, hips wanting to rut against captivating sensations but managing to keep mostly still.

Until the introduction of a third finger.

 _Uhn_ – Suzaku moans with a roll of his aching lower half and Lelouch rises to hover like a vulture to watch the _phoenix's_ face contort in flaming pleasure. His free left hand clamps the underside of a tensing and sweat-streaked thigh as he gazes with his tall spine while the other leg seems to pull back as if for more.

Lelouch can happily oblige.

Suzaku jerks, an unexpected, sharp moan slicing through their swampy air when his prostate is probed and his writhing body falls into a whimper that ripples down his body as his button is pressed again.

And again.

Amethyst irises trace around the tightly-closed eyes, demon-bitten chest, pointing nipples, down a convulsing abdomen and up the standing erection. Suzaku's hardness is jittery and his balls are already straining against the fingers stirring its excitement. Stirring Lelouch's excitement. The licorice-haired male watches with rapt attention as his diving digits are invited to the hilt of his knuckles like before, but more greedily. He can't help but stare as his swabbing fingers slide in and out of Suzaku's sultry body and how the rowing stimulation seems to bubble in the flushed arousal Lelouch is purposely neglecting – although he does spot a teasingly light kiss on a wet crest, making the brunet lurch with a groan. Suzaku's growing need leaks from his nose in heavier drops at the insistent twisting, undulated churning of his insides and Lelouch eats it all up. The flutter of Lelouch's lashes are like a camera shutter, instantly storing all he gobbles up in the safe folds of his brain – and then, Lelouch thinks… it's a shame to let all this slip away to time.

A stray thought creeping like vines toward his pocket…

"C…c'mon, that's enough," Suzaku pants, clutching to the arm of a hand he deems too dedicated in preparing him.

Lelouch grins and leans down to leisurely gnaw on more seductive flesh, targeting a place near the curve of his thumb on Suzaku's thigh. Defiantly. He wiggles his fingers to make Suzaku grunt and clench.

"Is it?" he murmurs over a toothy, reddening mark before lifting to look at the lustful, glossy green eyes that narrow when he shallowly thrusts his fingers in and out. "Or is it too much? Are you close?" He supposes that they have too little time together right now and he'd rather like to _fuck_ the ecstasy out of Suzaku, too. "Or do you just want me inside you?"

"…In…side me," Suzaku murmurs behind a curled fist.

Lelouch withdraws his fingers to unveil and coat his hard shaft with brisk strokes in the sight of some attentive evergreens. He even winks at the stare as he shoves Suzaku's legs back by his knees until his bare backside is up off their little _love nest_. Suzaku helps by holding back his right knee as Lelouch leans on one hand while he angles himself to the pursing, sodden socket and both teens overflow with ravenous moans as his _royal cock_ is slowly accepted into the tugging tunnel. Lelouch clenches his grip on Suzaku's thigh as he feels his entire swelling length ooze into this boy's maddening body.

Suzaku is so… still _so goddamn tight_ , it's unnatural.

Then again, the dumb jock _himself_ is unnatural.

Suzaku's luscious, bitten chest is dribbled with precocious spurts as he's held in a curl by Lelouch's leaning hips – who looks down at him with a smug bend of his lips.

"How's that?" Lelouch ignores a traitorous drip of sweat treading down his temple. "Fill you all up?"

Slivered lime peels peer up at Lelouch from their sangria face, still using that same hand as a shielding muzzle.

"…Yeah." Just the one word steams out of Suzaku's mouth in a _smoldering_ _rasp_ and—

 _Shit_.

Does Suzaku even know that he's being so salacious?

It's _too_ …

"We're not done yet," Lelouch utters – wondering if he's reminding his own frisky appetite as he seats himself back down on folded legs to allow Suzaku to adjust to his full feeling. He fondly touches the scar of loyalty – or, is it just _naiveté_? – Suzaku earned on their reunion with a pleased smile.

And then his fingers get a little itchy when his eyes wander again.

All over Suzaku's delectably splayed body.

His muscular form all… dewy and aglow like a poppies at dawn as he pants – so damn _breathy_ – and his hard nipples peaking from his curved chest… Still absently pulling back his right knee while Lelouch holds his left… and his… entrance twitching around the base of Lelouch's thickened cock…

Fiendish violets lob up at Suzaku's dazed face pointed a little the side as he fists his moist mane and then Lelouch subtly fishes into the back pocket of his pants. He manages to discreetly pull out his mobile and open the camera, but getting the full spread of sexy Suzaku within the frame proves to be more difficult—

"…What are you doing?" Suzaku asks from under his hazy desire when he spies the _artful_ older boy.

"Just answering a message," Lelouch nonchalantly responds – knowing very well it doesn't _look like_ that's what he's doing – as he lifts his phone up higher, too near his face that it almost crosses his eyes.

"Right _now_?" the brunet barks a little, irritation stitching his eyebrows together.

"Unless you want Milly to come looking for me _right now_. Please just try to relax." –That sour face will ruin the picture.

Although Suzaku does relax with a curt sigh he doesn't look as serene as he did a moment ago. Lelouch mentally curses his failed timing as he finally tilts his phone to _just the right_ _angle_ that finally captures the soldier in the scope from his delicious blush to his occupied entry—

Ca _-click!_

…Lelouch's face is blank but Suzaku

B

L

I

N

K

S

"Did— _Did you just take a picture?!"_

"…" Lelouch quickly thumbs the keypad. "…No." Damn it, why is the _sound on?!_ It's _never_ on!

"You did!" Suzaku lurches up and snatches the phone from Lelouch's slower reflexes.

"Hey! Giv—mmufffth!" he reaches for his stolen phone but Suzaku holds him back with one hand pressed against his face.

"Ugh…" Suzaku groans at his pixilated self spread out and entered on Lelouch's screen. "Do I… really _look_ _like this_?"

Look like what, _sexy ambrosia?_

Lelouch swats at the mobile Suzaku holds out far enough away to their side and after a tense – _pulsing_ – moment of his green-eyed cringing—

"…Damn it. How do I delete it on your phone?"

Lelouch upheaves his face from Suzaku's blocking hand and flaps his arm, "Don't tamper with someone else's property!"

" _You can't be serious!_ " Suzaku indignantly balks as he swings the phone above his own chocolate-dipped head.

But Lelouch doesn't retreat, leaning over with his long arms that make Suzaku quirk sideways even while they're still _connected_ to avoid it. Suzaku tries to hold a weaker but more tenacious Lelouch at bay with an arm braced on his chest as the phone waves wildly above his head that the Britannian is just too damn close to reclaiming. The cell sways about in glowing ribbons with the picture still alight on the screen as the two teens tussle – or at least, their flailing arms slap at each other.

"Careful! Or you might accidentally _send it to someone!_ " Lelouch bellows at the haphazard way Suzaku desperately clutches the mobile. It's not his Zero phone, at least, but still. A _sex-pic_ of _Suzaku_ from _Lelouch's_ phone is nonetheless incriminating.

That catches Suzaku's _defiance_ , pinning him with the unsavory realization that what he wants to delete could instead be _advertized_ , and he at least sheepishly closes the phone.

"You know…" Lelouch starts with a taunting tone as he grabs the upper leg of his now sideways soldier and pulls out—

Only to shove back in—

Making Suzaku's body coil with a moan.

"…You should be flattered," Lelouch sincerely but arrogantly finishes, slinging more beginning thrusts through his hips.

"That's… not…!" Suzaku's denial is flooded by a surge of bliss filling his yearning body. "You should've… asked…!"

It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, as the expression goes, but Lelouch never asks for either.

Indeed, the self-satisfied rebel broadly smirks as he lets his hips whip Suzaku into a debilitating desire that isn't resisted, but is fisted around the phone. Suzaku doesn't relinquish it from his strong grip as his body is taken in candid waves of pleasure that seize Lelouch so exquisitely a small moan chases his breath.

"So if I delete it…" Lelouch huffs as he continues to move, "…you'll let me take another?"

A reluctant wince flits over Suzaku's sex-filled face.

"Can you just… focus on what… we're doing… _right now?"_ he helplessly pants against hips steadily lapping his rear.

But Lelouch _is_ trying to _focus_ on what they're doing right now.

"You just don't know…" he shoves a heavy moan out of Suzaku's gut with a deep dive, "…how _irresistible_ you look… when I'm buried inside you…"

Suzaku groans into the sheet he grips with his empty left hand as his upper half turns towards the cushion while his body is pumped with heady pressure.

Lelouch feels his eyebrow lift.

"You're all flushed… gasping… and moaning…" he huskily says as he leans forward to thrust more of his weight into the sucking velvet of Suzaku's body, making the boy ardently curse. "So cute and… _insatiable_ …" Then he's touching Suzaku's turned shoulder and pushing it back against the mat. Reluctant emeralds gleam up at him through their disgruntled slit for only one second until another spike zings through his body courtesy of Lelouch's practiced precision.

"…Pervert…" Suzaku grits out before a rather rapturous groan.

Being called that is certainly a first for Lelouch.

But he never had any of these thoughts or inclinations before _Suzaku_.

"That's your fault…" Lelouch tosses back – uncertain of who, exactly, is more insulted by his remark – with his hips and Suzaku is helpless to counter.

Or maybe Suzaku is choosing to let it pass in favor of the _communing_ of their bodies.

Just as well. Lelouch likes the language of Suzaku's body.

He moves his hips faster now, watching Suzaku wade in the scarlet sea of pleasure flat on his back once again while clutching the mat above his ruffled-brown head along with that insidious cell phone. Lelouch holds the open legs of the boy under him, pushing back knees with his deepening thrusts that make Suzaku cry and tighten, not wanting to let Lelouch go even as he returns with greater bursts of bliss – dives deeper and harder because of it. While Lelouch's body is dunked in the heaven of Suzaku's craving, caving body, his head clouds with the thrill that he's the only one causing and satisfying this desire. That he so utterly claims this boy with throbbing blood and achingly stifled moans.

"You really are… too cute…" the hot cotton of Lelouch's voice lies over Suzaku as he leans more forward on one arm.

Suzaku's eyes open at Lelouch and he clutches the buttoned seam of Lelouch's shirt.

Lelouch warmly smiles and kisses his incurably adorable paramour on his moist forehead, and then on the lips when staking fingers threaten to pop buttons right off.

Wouldn't be the first time…

Lelouch roots his hands in the mat and Suzaku's leg folds around Lelouch's body and arm while their hips rock together in a sloppy kiss. Suzaku slurs Lelouch's name against his lips and for the time being the older boy's only focus is on the contracting inferno melting the brain cells out of his body. He fills Suzaku's slinking body as they pant together, submerged in the thick torrent of pleasure that hangs around them and is inhaled in their lungs.

Nothing else exists in their cozy corner of the storage building but each other.

 _Nothing_.

It's only the overwhelming heat piling in their wet erections and chests – hearts. Lelouch heavily huffs as all his energy is sapped into Suzaku's chugging passage, along with his thudding heart, and he lifts a hand off the dampened sheet to grip an ignored hardness. An appreciative peep seeps from Suzaku's nose as Lelouch's soft, hot fingers curl around his flesh and pump to the rhythm of his hips. The desire to peak is woven and tangled to making _Suzaku_ peak and Lelouch feels everything funnel down into his throbbing cock hastily sliding in and out with deep lunges. He can only stare down at the melting glaze of brimming pleasure coating Suzaku's face while his own goes a little… numb.

Lelouch's lips tiredly quirk in one corner.

A lot of blood rushing all to one place _down south_ and… well.

Suzaku's muffled, mangled cries are almost too much and each thrust tips them that much closer over the edge – something Suzaku warns with a loose gasp of Lelouch's name. Said boy can feel his stamina slipping away as he _jerks_ and _fucks_ Suzaku senseless, groping the hard handful of Suzaku's pulsing cock. Lelouch amply thumbs the beading tip as he pounds a prostate and the younger boy yanks hard on Lelouch's shirt as he finishes with a sharp twang of his body. His release joins the kiss marks Lelouch left on his chest in a hard whip that tightly compacts around the boy inside him riding over the tipsy top of his peak. Suzaku's soft length slips from Lelouch's fingers as his quickening hips shudder into the streams of pleasure that unravel from his body into Suzaku's. He pants with bucking hips on the heady slide down his climax; unseeing a spent Suzaku lying under him as he pulls out and flops down on the mat beside him.

Soaking in tingling relaxation as he slowly drifts back to shore…

When Lelouch opens his eyes with a hand sweeping up through the damp tresses of his hair he sees Suzaku wiping his chest with a corner of the sheet. He gazes up briefly at the high ceiling of the building with a content sigh, realizing the rain is still stubbornly falling. He supposes it doesn't really matter as he sluggishly pushes himself up and tucks his flesh back into his shorts and pants.

Then his violets crawl over Suzaku's bare shoulder.

"My phone," Lelouch very simply demands with an open palm.

Suzaku's clover eyes flit with surprise from the brusque boy to his phone, still secure in his grasp.

"…Why did you take that picture?" he asks with honest confusion.

"Because pictures last longer," Lelouch answers with a smile that's much too cheery— _innocent_.

"Eh…" Suzaku's eyes dart to the side and Lelouch imagines he's thinking _that's the problem_. "Then let me have one of you."

"…What?"

"You have one of me and I'll have one of you."

Like hell.

"I'll just delete it," Lelouch blandly dismisses, reaching for his mobile—

But Suzaku swings it away, again. "Why not? That's fair."

"You're in the Britannian military, Suzaku. Images of me should not be on your phone. Period." Entirely true and entirely a great excuse.

"…It doesn't have to have your face."

The face it the best part.

But of course Lelouch isn't going to say that to Suzaku.

He just sighs in defeat instead, "I'll delete it off my phone. That's what you wanted."

Suzaku looks between a raised eyebrow and waiting palm, and then suddenly sighs quite uproariously with a hand roughly shaking his hair.

"I don't know how, but you're actually making me feel guilty about this," he mutters, plopping the – hot and moist – phone in Lelouch's hand.

"Hm?"

Suzaku looks sideways at his friend. A tired – worn – smile carving his lips.

"Just… don't keep it _on_ your phone? These things seem to have a way of getting out—not that I don't trust you!"

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asks, ignoring that Suzaku almost ignored how skillful a secret-keeper he is, as an _un-dead prince_. "I don't have to keep it."

Suzaku slightly hums, "…Yeah. It's fine. I mean…" He his hand droops from his mussed hair. "We don't get to see each other like this very much, do we? Then again, if you didn't _skip so much_ … I'd at least get to spend some time with you."

Violet eyes linger on the sincere sentiment fluffing the Japanese gent's lips.

Then they shift to the stolen picture.

Lelouch leans to his side until their temples are touching and lifts his phone up in front of them.

"Smile," he quietly says before another ca- _click_ captures both of them together. They are disheveled and Suzaku is obviously shirtless, but the image itself of their contented faces is quite _fluffy_. "A picture is worth a thousand words, right?" he smiles and mails it off to Suzaku whose phone vibrates in his pants puddled on the floor.

Or… would it be worth _a thousand needles?_

Suzaku _grins_ back. "You softie."

Lelouch's lips wryly warp, "Maybe I'll send you something sexy some time, too. Without my face."

.

"…What is with that obnoxious grin?" C.C. asks from Lelouch's bed that same evening with a taste of revulsion despite the supposedly scrumptious pizza in her grasp.

"What grin?" Lelouch is, of course, sitting on the couch, looking up from the pair of photos on his laptop in his open inbox.

Her flat expression curdles, "…It's sickening. I feel disgusted just staring at it."

"Then don't stare," Lelouch curtly says. Not like staring is _rude_ , or anything…

Suzaku doesn't need to know that Lelouch had already emailed himself the picture when he took it, before he was "permitted" to keep it.

.

.

Days later Suzaku is in the middle of simulation testing with Lancelot when he receives an email on his mobile from Lelouch—

And he has a very hard time explaining away his sudden nosebleed to Cecile.

Or the sudden spike in percentage proficiency to Lloyd.


End file.
